Heretofore many forms of apparatus have been devised as gas producers which burn wood, wood products, cellulose waste, garbage and other waste from agriculture products. The closest art known to me prior to this application are the patent to:
P. Brown U.S. Pat. No. 835,747 PA1 M. E. Crowell U.S. Pat. No. 894,877 PA1 J. P. Imbert U.S. Pat. No. 1,954,208 PA1 R. Falconer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,055 PA1 J. A. Fagnant U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,128 PA1 Borggreen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,263 PA1 Energy Report No. 1, April, 1980, University of Florida, Gainesville, "How to Power A Gasoline Engine with Wood" by K. M. Eoff and D. M. Post PA1 Pillard Energy Recovery From Vegetable Wastes, May 1979 Pillard Entr. E.G.C.I., Marseille, France PA1 Symposium Papers--Energy from Biomass and Wastes, Washington, D.C. Aug. 14-18, 1978, Sponsered by Institute of Gas Technology, Pages 729 through 748 (731)